Ikatan Dari Masa Depan
by ChihaBlossom
Summary: Sakura menemukan sebuah kotak aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya. Seseorang kemudian keluar dari sana dan membuat kehebohan. "Namaku sasuke. Aku datang untuk membunuh seseorang."/ "Tapi ini tahun 2015"/ "APPAAAA?" Mampukah sasuke mengubah masa depan dengan membunuh sahabatnya sendiri ?


Mungkin benar, aku selalu mencari laki-laki yang sempurna sepertimu. Meski aku tahu itu mustahil, meski aku tahu takkan ada yang melebihimu bahkan dalam pikiranku sekalipun.

Mungkin benar kisah kita terlalu indah untuk bisa tergantikan. Sungguh, meski sakit pada akhirnya, aku tetap menantikanmu kembali.

Aku selalu mencari bayanganmu dari serpihan hatiku yang retak-retak, menyatukannya kembali hanya untuk satu alasan. Agar kau dapat merasakan ketulusan ini dan bisa menemani sisa hidupku lagi.

Aku masih menunggumu walau musim telah berganti ribuan kali. Aku masih mengharapkanmu walau tetesan hujan telah habis seluruhnya.

Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal.

Kau mengingatku lagi.

Sekali saja.

Ikatan Dari Masa Depan

by ChihaBlossom

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah duduk dihadapan seperangkat komputer. Jari-jari lentik gadis itu menari-nari diatas tuts _keyboard_ hitam miliknya. Matanya yang sewarna padang rumput menelusuri warna warni layar monitor, kemudian berhenti disuatu titik yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah _e-mail_ aneh dengan _domain_ yang tak pernah ia kenal. . _Universe ?_ ucapnya dalam hati. Pikirannya menerawang, menimang-nimang apakah ia pernah mendengar _domain_ itu atau tidak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan ada nama _domain_ yang begitu panjang ? biasanya hanya . _com_ saja, aneh sekali.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengarahkan _kursor_ dan meng-klik _e-mail_ yang menurutnya mencurigakan itu. Ada sedikit keraguan didalam hatinya, ia takut jika _e-mail_ itu adalah sekumpulan _virus_ yang akan menyerang komputernya seperti yang pernah ia alami dulu. Perlahan-lahan ia membaca surat elektroniknya.

 _To: cherryblossom_

 _From :_

Kami telah mengirimkan sebuah paket elektronik atas nama , harap mengonfirmasi jika paket telah diterima.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu memutar matanya bosan. Ah... hanya _spam_ , pikirnya. Apakah ini April mop? tidak, tidak. Ini bulan Juli, sudah pasti ini ulah iseng _sales promotion_ yang suka promosi dengan cara yang aneh-aneh.

Sakura menggeliat. Meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Jam telah berdentang sembilan kali, menandakan malam mulai larut. Semilir angin malam mulai menyentil kulit mulus Sakura. Membuat gadis itu ingin cepat-cepat bergulung didalam selimut merah kesayangannya.

Sakura mematikan komputernya, dan berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidur. Seketika langkahnya terhenti. Matanya membulat sempurna, hampir saja ia menjerit ketika mendapati sebuah kotak besar seukuran meja makan tiba-tiba muncul didalam kamarnya. Sakura takjub. Hey, bagaimana mungkin benda sebesar ini bisa masuk lewat pintuku yang kecil ? dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya.

Sebuah tombol merah menarik perhatian gadis itu. Tangannya terjulur, meraba-raba benda bulat seukuran kelereng didepannya. Sakura menekan tombol itu ragu ragu.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba benda itu berderak-derak dan menyemburkan asap dari keempat sisinya, namun asap itu dingin seperti asap dari _freezer_. Sakura panik. Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Dia hendak menjerit ketika didapatinya sesuatu "mencuat" dari dalam _box_ itu. Sakura masih ternganga, namun tidak jadi menjerit. Dipandangnya sosok pucat dihadapannya.

Sesosok laki-laki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mata itu hitam, sewarna _obsidian_ namun begitu memukau. Garis rahangnya tegas, dengan bibir mungil yang terkesan dingin. Wajahnya yang tampan menyiratkan sebentuk keangkuhan didalamnya. Bahunya bidang, dihiasi otot-otot yang semikian sempurna. Perutnya tak kalah atletis dengan para atlet binaraga, berbentuk enam persegi yang seksi. Pandangan sakura terhenti pada suatu titik yang membuatnya tertegun.

Tunggu.

Dia..

Telanjang.!

UWAAAAA...!

Jeritan Sakura melengking memenuhi seisi ruangan. Suaranya membuat telinga laki-laki itu berdenging. Cepat-cepat dia menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Sial ! bisa tuli aku. ungkap laki-laki itu dalam hati.

"Hey ! perempuan ! berhenti menjerit-jerit seperti itu ! kau membuat telingaku sakit."

Sakura terengah-engah. Jeritannya barusan membuat paru-parunya kembang kempis. Buru-buru dia membalikkan badannya dan menahan malu.

"Aku tidak akan menjerit jika Kau tidak telanjang bulat, bodoh! dasar laki-laki mesum."

Hening.

"Telanjang?"

Sasuke pucat pasi. Diliriknya badannya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Wajahnya memanas, kemudian berubah sewarna kepiting rebus.

"A-pa kau melihat semuanya?" keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Tidak... ha-hampir."

"Cih. Baju ini sempit sekali." Sasuke menggerutu sambil menarik-narik ujung _T-shirt_ yang dipakainya.

Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping lelaki itu, setelah sebelumnya menyajikan secangkir ocha panas pada lelaki asing dihadapannya. ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Itu bajuku. Pantas saja jika kekecilan. Ano... siapa namamu tadi?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nah... Sasuke, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku tentang kemunculanmu yang sensasional dan menghebohkan itu?" Sakura menatap laki-laki itu intens.

Ucapan Sakura agak seperti hiperbola ditelinga Sasuke. Padahal tidak! kejadian itu memang menggemparkan seisi apartemen Sakura. Berkali-kali ia harus membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada tetangganya atas ribut-ribut yang terjadi. Tentu saja setelah ia menyembunyikan Sasuke dan mengunci lelaki itu dilemari, serta mengarang berbagai alasan. Sebagai seorang gadis yang dikenal baik-baik selama ini, tentu saja ia tak mau reputasinya tercoreng oleh laki laki bermuka rata itu. Coba lihat! wajahnya datar kayak penggaris.

"Hn," Sasuke akhirnya buka suara. Pandangannya bersirobok dengan mata _emerald_ Sakura yang sedari tadi memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku dikirim kesini untuk membunuh seseorang."

"Mem-bu-nuh?" Sakura berjengit ngeri. Jadi selama ini ia menyembunyikan pembunuh bayaran?

"Aku bukan pembunuh bayaran, Sakura." Ucapnya seakan mengerti pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dikepala Sakura.

Sakura masih curiga dengan makhluk aneh didepannya. ia makin memicingkan matanya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan. Aku datang dari tahun 2150. Keadaan saat itu kacau balau, dan itu adalah ulah seorang professor gila yang menciptakan sebuah _chip_ pengontrol kehidupan. Kau lihat ini?" Sasuke menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berkedip-kedip dibawah lapisan kulit Sasuke. Terdapat beberapa angka berwarna biru muda berbentuk seperti angka-angka pada jam digital. Sakura masih tak mengerti benda apa itu sebenarnya.

"30:07:23. Tiga puluh tahun, tujuh bulan, dua puluh tiga hari. Itu hitung mundur kematianku." Ada kilatan aneh dimata lelaki itu. Nafas Sakura tercekat ditenggorokan, rasanya sungguh tak adil, pikirnya dalam hati. Mana mungkin hidup seorang manusia ditentukan oleh komputer? tak pernah ia sangka jika masa depan bisa begitu mengerikan.

"Mengalahkan Tuhan, eh.? Bisa mengatur kehidupan dan kematian?"

"Tidak ada lagi Tuhan, Sakura. Kami dilarang keras percaya pada Tuhan. Saat itu, Tuhan hanya menjadi mitos. Karena semua hal telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh tekhnologi. Percaya pada Tuhan berarti mati!"

Sakura merasakan ngilu pada seluruh tubuhnya, seakan seluruh sendinya rontok. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri. ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup pada masa itu, mungkin seperti mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Sudah cukup dongengnya," suara _baritone_ Sasuke menginterupsi lamunan Sakura. "Aku harus cepat-cepat membunuh laki laki itu sebelum tahun 2019 ini berakhir, atau-"

"2019?" Sakura memotong ucapan ucapan sasuke sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Sepertinya kau keliru, Sasuke." Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Ini tahun 2015."

"APAAAAA...?"

Sakura terjengkang dari kursinya. Sialan laki-laki ini pikirnya, membuatku kaget saja. Sifatnya tiba-tiba berubah 180° dan berteriak begitu kencangnya. Sakura merasakan jantungnya hampir saja putus.

"Aku..." suara Sasuke parau "terlalu cepat 4 tahun."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis saat itu juga, jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa darah Uchiha mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Sempurna sudah penderitaannya saat ini.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik terlalu cepat daripada terlambat kan?" Sakura berfikir sejenak. "Jadi, siapa nama orang yang ingin kau bunuh itu, Sasuke?"

"..."

Sakura menatapnya lamat-lamat.

"Hn... Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura melotot seketika. Rasanya detak jantungnya benar benar berhenti sekarang.

Author Note :

Fyuuuuh selesai juga *ngelap keringat*

Hai hai reader semua *tebar bunga* #diinjek

kenalkan saya author baru menetas kemarin. hehe

panggil saja saya Chiha #ojigi. Ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya kalo masih banyak yang salah sana sini. semoga ada yang mau review :3

mohon kritik dan sarannya dari reader semua \\_/

oh iya saya sengaja membuat karakter sasuke disini lebih manusiawi *diamaterasu

maksudnya lebih banyak ngomong dan gak terlalu dingin kaya karakter aslinya. semoga reader nggak marah :p

To be continued atau the end? Silahkan corat coret d review yaaa...

akhir kata arigatou gozaimasu udah menyempatkan baca fic gaje ini.

yoroshiku ne ^_^


End file.
